Running from loved ones
by HistoryDreams
Summary: After 14 years in Paris Bianca, Maggie and Miranda are finally coming home, but before they can get past the welcome sign to PV they hit a new comer who carries a lot of PV past. Discontinued
1. What a way to come home

**Title:** Running From Loved Ones

**Authors:** Tiffany and Meghan. real credit is due to Tiffany she is the one that this fic belongs to I'm just the editor. Hope that you like and be ready for some real surprises to do with Tad, and JR.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Alexa, Jasmine, Trixie, and Justin are owned  
by Tiffany and Meghan. We don't own anybody off of All My Children.

**Summary:** After 14 years in Paris Bianca, Maggie and Miranda are finally coming home, but before they can get past the welcome sign to PV they hit a new comer who carries a lot of PV past.

**Warning:** ABUSE in later chapters

The day had started out so well. Bianca, Maggie had just finished amking a great memory. They were going to get married! That thought alone was so exciting, for both of them. When Miranda heard she was the most excited. They were now sitting in the car, they were on their way back to PV. Nobody knew that they were getting married, so it would make for a great surprise. They couldn't wait to tell their family and friends.

Maggie was sitting in the passengers's side just looking back at how far they had gotten in the last years. It took Maggie long enough to propose to Bianca, after all they had been together for more then 9 years now. Then Maggie turned her head to see a fast asleep teenager in the car. How Miranda had grown. With that Maggie held Bianca's vacant hand in her own and just smiled. Before Maggie could do anything else she looked at a young woman running into the path of the car.

"Bianca watch out!"

But it was too late. They hit the young women.

"Oh My God!" Bianca screamed as she stopped the car andjolted foward hitting her head on thewheel. Bianca andMaggie both looke at Miranda.

"Miranda,Bare you okay?" Maggie asked seeing as how Miranda woke up when they crashed.

"I'm fine," Miranda replied. "What did we hit?"

Than Maggie remembered they hit a young girl. Maggie and Bianca got out the car, real,real fast they looked at the women they hit and saw that blood began to leak from her head.

Maggie being the now licensed doctor went to the floor and lifted the form of the young girl not much older than Miranda in her arms as she took off her shirt, wrapping it around the young girls head. Bianca had all ready called 911 and was on the phone with them as Maggie was trying to find the wound. The young woman's head injury was to hopefully just of swelling, and if so that would still not be good.

"Miranda! Miranda! I need you to get my bag out of the trunk!" Maggie yelled as she pointed Miranda to the back of the car. Miranda did what she was told and got the bag and then gave it to Maggie.

"Ok, why don't you go back in the car and get your mother out here."

Maggie said as she tried not to subject Miranda to any more then she needed to see.

Bianca came out just as the ambulance got there. The medicscame and put the young lady in the ambulance as Maggie went to get on.

"Miss I don't think..." The paramedic started but was cut off by Maggie...

"I'm a doctor! And this young woman has a concision, a broken arm, her ribcage was hit and I am not sure if her lungs were punctured but her breathing sounds like there is fluid in it so get her on an IV and brace her arm and..."

"Ok get in!" the paramedic said as he went to shut the door.

"B, meet us at the hospital every thing is going to be fine don't worry." Maggie said as she door to the ambulance shut and started to drive off. Bianca took Maggie's word on it but still had her doubts. Bianca followed the ambulance as it drove to PV hospital.

"What a way to come back home, huh?" was all the paramedic's said toMaggieas they drove to the hospital. When the paramedics arrived at the hospital Anita and Maria saw them come in with a young woman on a stretcher.

"What happened?" Maria asked as her and Anita walked over to the stretcher.

"We ran her over" Maggie answered.

"Maggie?" Anita asked as Bianca and Miranda walked in.

"Bianca? Miranda?" Maria asked.

"Yes it's us look, we ran her over she is need of help get her aroom. She has a sever head injury and a broken arm, not to mention her ribs. And hi, nice to see you guys agian. Oh she just let me come in there with you guy." Maggie said in a professional voice.

"Looks like your rep is worthy of you huh?" David said as he came in and saw Maggie and the gang all working on this young woman.

"I'm going to callgrandma" Bianca said to Miranda as they sit in the waiting room, waiting for news on the young woman they hit on their way home.

"What a way to come home huh, mom?" Miranda siad.

TBC...

well I think I speak for both me and Tiffany when I say I hope you liked it. And all reviews are welcome. Even if they are bad, it gives us something to shot for nextchapter.

Tif Megs


	2. Reps

Well we hope you like the update. Thank you for the reviews. Tell us what you think of this nextchapter.

**LAST TIME**

"Looks like your rep is worthy of you huh?" David said as he came in and saw Maggie and the gang all working on this young woman.

"I'm going to call grandma" Bianca said to Miranda as they sit in the waiting room, waiting for news on the young woman they hit on their way home.

"What a way to come home huh, mom?" Miranda siad.

**NOW**

Bianca had called Erica and told her that they had gotten into town safe and sound but their was an incident involving the car and the hospital. And at the sound of hospital Erica grabbed her bag and ran to her car and was at the hospital in the next five minutes

"What happened?" Erica asked once she got to the hospital.

"We hit a girl" Miranda said before adding "I didn't do it." Erica hugged Bianca and Miranda. "I missed you so much! I am so glad you two are ok. Where's Maggie?" Erica said as Maria Anita and Maggie came over to them.

"Well I was right, she is in for a lot of pain, she is out of surgery and is in ICU..." Maggie said as she looked down at her white T that was covered in the girls blood. Maria and Anita let Maggie go on, to tell Bianca and the rest what had happened, since now Maggie had a better rep then the both of them put together.  
"Her lung was punctured by her broken ribs. Her head injury was not as server as I thought, just a massive concision, she should wake up but with a nasty head ache"  
"Yall did all that?" Erica said than chuckled. "What kind of car do you got?" Erica joked. "Grandma, that's not funny!" Miranda nearly screamed at her grandmother. They all saw the look in Mirnada's eyes. This was effecting her more than she was letting on. "Can we see her?" Miranda asked.

"Sure." Anita said as a teen-age-boy came over to them.

"Hey! Do you know where my dad is?" The boy asked.

"James he should get off in a little while" Maria said.

"Hey...I don't know where she is...are you ganna show me or not!" Miranda said, not being able to take her eyes off of the teenage **_boy_** that was now standing in front of her.

"James" Maria started. "This is Miranda, Miranda this is James." Maria finished

"Baby James?" Bianca asked.  
"Wow...no one has called me that in a long time. Thought I ought grew it. I'm sorry for being so rood" James said as he put his hand out to Bianca

"I'm James Chandler Martin, and you...? You look familiar...do I know you?" James asked as Maggie and Bianca just stared with their mouths open.

This was not happening! I am not looking at James Martin, the kid that was born in the cabin with me! Ow...God he is gorgeous!' Miranda thought as she still could not take her eyes off of this young man in front of her.  
"Moms!" Miranda tried to get them to close their mouths by giving them the 'your embarrassing me' look.  
"Well sorry...why don't me and you get some change of clothes before we go see our mystery teenager." Maggie said as she herself could not take her eyes off of the teen age boy standing in front of Bianca, Erica, and the rest of them.

'He looks so much like his mother! And look at that he looks like Jamie too! Looks like Jamie is a doctor here! I didn't know he wanted to be a doctor.' Maggie thought as she got an elbow in the side by Miranda.

"Your not supposed to be looking him like that!" Miranda said as she looked up at Maggie with a hint of anger and jealousy!

"Why...afraid of some competition!" Maggie said giving Miranda a run for her money. Which Miranda had now, not that much more money that Maggie, since Maggie became the #1 doctor in the world. But that never made either of the two cocky, well only when it came to there sarcasm. Miranda was a spitting image of Bianca, but had a mixture of Maggie's and Bianca's personality. Which was a perfect mix. Maggie gave Miranda a wink and they went laughing down the hallway. Leaving Bianca to talk to James.

"Bianca" Bianca said shaking his hand.

"Your Bianca Montgomery...my mom talks about you all the time. It's a pleasure to meet you. That would make Miranda your daughter! James answered.

"Yes...Miranda is my daughter! And don't think I didn't see you staring at her." Bianca said giving James a wink. "So how is your mom?" Bianca asked not really interested. She still felt the tug at her heart from what Babe did to her, but she was not as furyadted at her as she was before she left. James had put his head down looking at the floor embarrassed that Bianca saw him checking Miranda out.

"There she is!" Miranda said looking threw the viewing glass to the room. "Let's go in" Maggie said as her and Miranda walked in. The teenager woke up and looked at them. The teenager saw the two in the room, she tried to move, but couldn't her chest was in so much pain, not to mention the room was spinning and the lights were starting to get dark again. The teenager jumped, her body and mind remembering, just getting a glimpse of what happened before she fell into the darkness of the night.  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Miranda asked Maggie, seeing the girl open her eyes and then close them, but not before jumping at the sight of them.

"No it wasn't. Miranda go and get Maria now!" Maggie ordered as the teens vitals started to decline. Miranda saw the look she was getting and she almost tripped over her own feet as she ran to get who ever her mama jut told her to get.

TBC...

Well me and Tif hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to be posted, that would be my fault not Tiffs. So hopefully you will gives us your thoughts on this chapter.

Megs and Tifs


	3. Run a mile

We own no characters from the show ALL MY CHILDREN. But we do own the charaters Trixie, Alexia, and Justin.

Enjoy!

**Running a mile**

**Last time**

Maggie sent Miranda out to find Maria after there were complications with the young woman they had hit with their car. So Miranda was left running as fast as her legs would carry her to find Maria.

**NOW**

Miranda ran as fast as she could through the halls trying to remember who Maria was. Miranda had just seen her five minutes ago and now she had something more important than that on her mind.

'She can't die! IF she does what is her family going to think?' Miranda thought as she ran still trying to find her way around this stupid hospital. Miranda could not hold back the tears that started to fall, she was too worried, worried about that young woman that her family and her hit with their car, and then about the girls family.  
"Maria!" Miranda yelled. Maria ran up to Miranda.

"What is it honey?" Maria asked.

"The girl she's going to die!" Miranda said as her and Maria started to run to the room. Miranda had no idea if this woman she was running with was the Maria Maggie had asked for but she would have to do. They had to get back to the room, they had to go and save this poor girl. They needed to make this all right, they needed to do what they could to save her. And if it meant running a mile Miranda was willing to do it.

They got to the room only to find Maggie and two other doctors working on the girl. They were losing her! Miranda saw the monitors going cold blue. If Miranda learned anything from Maggie and ER it was medical terms. Miranda had come in but was told to leave by Maggie. So Miranda left the room and tried her best not to get sick at the sight from behind the window.

"She's going to die!" Miranda cried! Then she heard the monitors showing no pulse. The girl was in V fib. She heard 'clear!' and then that fatal sound again.

"They lost her!" Miranda screamed. Her tears were now forbidding her to see what was happening and she could no longer keep herself from the floor. Her body gave and she fell to the floor curling herself into a ball just listening to the sounds of the frantic doctors in the room.  
Bianca and Erica had just come back from talking to Derrick and were walking over when they heard Miranda screaming. Bianca, Erica, Derrick, and James all ran to the spot they heard Miranda screaming from.  
"Miranda!" Bianca yelled as she ran to her daughter. "What…what's…" Bianca than heard the beeping noise.

"Clear!" They heard Maggie yell than the beeping noise stopped.

"Oh my god! Miranda baby what happened?" Bianca asked as she pulled her daughter up from the floor. Erica and Derrick still looking in the window to see what happened, didn't notice the two get up from the floor.

"Well she's going to be okay, for now…!" Maggie said coming out the room seeing Miranda crying. "Miranda it's going to be okay!" Maggie said, trying to comfort the teen that had become like her own daughter. Maggie knelt down and opened her arms for the teen to come in, and she did. Bianca just sat there with tears of her own making there way down.

"Hey…I wouldn't let anything happen to her! I think you can trust in me after all, we are talking about me here." Maggie said getting two smiles from her family.

"I'm going to ask that girl some questions" Derrick said going into the room.

"No, you're not! Did you just stand out here and watch what just happened. She is in no shape to talk right now! She can't even breathe on her own!" Maggie said getting frustrated at what Derrick was trying to do.

"Maggie I'm doing my job!" Derrick said as he went into the room.

"And I'm doing mine by telling you to back the hell off!" Maggie said as she got in Derrick's way.

"Maggie…I have to try and get some information out of her! Like her family…to tell them what happened!" Derrick said pushing past Maggie. But Maggie was not going to let this happen now…if it did this young woman may not be able to make it.

"Derrick she is in no shape to talk! Just give it a day or two! See what happens. I am as much concerned about her family too but she came out of no where…she came out of the woods and right in front of our car! Don't you think I want to know who she is as well?" Maggie said finally getting through to Derrick.

"Fine…but as soon as she's ready I need to talk to her…and I am going to need the exact spot of where she came from!" Derrick said as he and Maggie walked out of the room. Maggie had convinced Miranda, Bianca and Erica to go home. They hesitated but went when Maggie promised to call if anything happened. So they left Maggie to stay over night with this young woman that had come crashing into their lives.

_**1:23 AM**_

Maggie heard a reselling in the bed when she opened her eyes to find that the young woman's eyes where opened looking right back into hers.

"Hey…shh….you can't talk with the ventilator in your throat! Do you want me to take it out…do you want to try and talk?" Maggie asked as she stood up from her chair where she had fallen asleep. The teen nodded her head yes and when the ventilator came out of her throat she tried to talk.

"Who…are…" the teen said in barley a whisper of a voice.

"I'm Maggie Stone and I'm your doctor…and I was the one to hit you…your in Pine Valley Hospital…and we're in ICU. You heart stopped due to your injuries, and you were unable to breathe on your own, so we had to put you on a ventilator." Maggie said trying to get all that in so the girl wouldn't have to talk as much.

"Tad…Thaddeus…" the teen tried to say. Maggie was confused…was she speaking of Tad?

"Tad…Tad Martin?" Maggie asked as she looked at the young woman lying in the bed. The only thing the teen could do was nod her head.

"Tad…? Is he your family?" Maggie asked as she looked at the teen and saw Tad's eyes. "Who are you? What's your name?" Maggie asked.

" Trixie…Cooney" Trixie answered.

"Oh my god!" Maggie ran out the door and called Derrick, Jamie, and Tad! They were not going to belive this but Maggie was going to get them to do a blood test just incase what she thought was true.

TBC…


End file.
